


I Need You - R. J. Lupin

by bedelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Caught, Cheating, Choking, Desk Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Marijuana, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedelupin/pseuds/bedelupin
Summary: Iris is a 7th Year Gryffindor just wanting to get through her final year with her friends. She goes to Diagon alley and bumps into a handsome man in a bookstore. They 'bump' into each other in the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks that night but they find out the next day that he's her new professor.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Books

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT warning

Iris was in Diagon Alley the night before her last Hogwarts Express trip to the magical castle. She would miss Hogwarts so much, it was her second home.

Sure she loved her dad, he cared for her when no one else back home did. Her mum tragically died in a plane crash coming back to congratulate Iris on her Hogwarts acceptance. Iris had no brothers or sisters which made her dad love and support her even more.

Hogwarts was a place full of people like her, magical people, fascinating people who ended up being her three best friends Sloane, Cameron and Toby. Sloane was dark-skinned with long black curly hair and a smile that could light up the whole room but boy. You didn't want to be on her bad side. Cameron was more light skinned with upturned eyes. He had deep brown, maybe even black, hair that was very scruffy on his head but still somehow looked neat and kept after. Toby had dirty blonde hair which he did keep after, religiously, and did look very neat. He was obviously good looking to every girl in the year but Iris knew him from when she was three years old so only knew him as the boy who once pooped in the bath.

Iris, Sloane and Cameron were walking down the alley looking for Toby but were sure he'd be off with some girl in the Three Broomsticks so they carried on shopping for supplies. Sloane and Cameron were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team so as they were looking in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Iris slipped away into the bookstore opposite.

She loved reading books, it was her favourite hobby after studying. Iris had probably read every book in the Hogwarts library at least twice. She spent most of her free time in that library, sometimes alone and sometimes her friends joined her. Either way, she was happy there. 

She was looking through the fiction section trying to find a good novel. Iris picked up around 10 books, struggling to take them to the counter. She could barely see past them as they were stacked up in her arms until she felt a large figure bump into her making her fall down along with the books.

"Oh merlin, sorry" The figure spoke in a deep, calming voice sending quick shivers down Iris' spine.

"It's quite alright, was bound to happen with my vision being blocked" She let out a small chuckled and started to collect the books that were scattered across the floor.

"Here, let me help you up" The man put down his hand towards her to help her stand up. She took his hand and the connection made her body feel like it had been electrocuted. Her whole body tingled at the small contact between the two figures. Once she had found balance in her feet she got a good look at the man helping her.

He stood taller than her by about five inches. His forehead was covered by his falling mousy brown hair. His hair looked straight except for the curl in front of his face. She then looked down at his jaw, soft but firm at the same time. Then his lips, the first thought that came to mind was 'kissable'. Hoping he didn't catch her gazing at his lips, she looked into his eyes. Dear merlin, this mans eyes were gorgeous. The ocean blue eyes looked straight into her pale green ones, with a glint in both of them.

"Sorry about that, should've been more careful" The man smiled at her. The smile showed his gorgeous straight white teeth. Was there one thing that wasn't perfect about this man.

"No, no, don't worry, my fault for being too obsessed with books" Iris chuckled slightly at her comment and her smile stayed there watching him join in with her amusement.

How could this girl be so perfect? She was stunning, her brown wavy hair moved across her shoulders elegantly. Her pale green eyes fit her face perfectly. Everything was structured to perfection on this girls' face. Her soft voice sent his head in spirals. And now she was obsessed with books? Bloody hell.

"Nothing to be ashamed off, if anything i'm too obsessed with books" He chuckled hoping she wouldn't get freaked out at what he said but thankfully she giggled at his comment. Her laugh that sent blood rushing to his heart. He felt his cheeks flush at the sound of her little giggle.

"Well then you know the struggle" They spoke about their favourite books, authors, genres until every topic covering books was spoken about. He helped her carry her books around the shop until he put them in her bag at checkout. She stopped at the exit of the shop witnessing her two best friends waiting for her.

"Right, well, My friends are waiting for me" Iris sighed knowing she'd leave this man and never see him again. She had to let this perfect man walk away because of her bloody friends calling after her, "Hopefully see you once more before I have to leave tomorrow" She smiled at him with blushed cheeks,

"Yes hopefully, well until then i'm saying goodbye" He smiled and nodded at her before walking away reluctantly. He hated her friends more than her at that moment. Of course the didn't know that he found their friend incredibly attractive so he shouldn't blame them but for now he had to do some more book shopping. He headed back into the store, he was just in there but was too busy talking to the girl, he didn't get any books.

"Who's that stunning man you were just talking to?" Cameron asked as he peered over Iris' shoulder at the man walking back into the store.

"I don't know, just met him in the bookstore" Iris blushed even at the mention of the man she was just talking to moments ago.

"We need to get into reading if those sort of men are lurking in bookstores" Sloane giggles towards Cameron who nodded his head in agreement.

"Enough talk about it, let's get drunk" Iris smirked at her friends who immediately followed her into the Three Broomsticks. They sat in the booth near the front seeing as it was the only table not occupied. Cameron went to go get them drinks, he was never trusted to pick drinks for them but for today they didn't care what they drank, as long as they got drunk form it.

Toby came in not long after them and sat with them. Cameron had brought over four shots of firewhiskey and eight pints of butterbeer.

"We need to down the butterbeers then take the shots and then i'll get more drinks" Cameron said with a smirk as Iris and Sloane were already doing their first task. After half an hour and three more shots of firewhiskey, they were all quite tipsy.

Toby was talking nonsense about some astrology facts he'd learnt from a girl a couple days ago. When he kept slurring his words the other three were just laughing at him. Toby soon joined them when he kept stuttering the word, 'constellation'. 

A couple minutes later she saw a familiar figure walk into the pub with flushed cheeks, must've been from the cold air outside. He spotted Iris and gave her a warm smile before making his way to an empty seat at the bar.

"Be right b-back guys burp" Iris stood up and tumbled slightly, without Sloane's support she would've collapsed right back into her seat. She strolled over to the man and slid her hand up his back, resting it on his shoulder. Iris leant down to whisper in his ear,

"You're coming with me" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out his seat and into the bathroom. After checking the bathroom was empty, she locked the door. Iris then stood up tall in front of her and placed a kiss on his lips which he instantly returned. The kiss started soft but grew deeper as he placed his hands on her hips to pull her closer into him.

He spun them around and pushed her into a wall,

"Who knew the book geek had a rough side" Iris giggled against his lips. He shook his head,

"You have no idea" He replied in a low, husky voice, almost growling. The man grabbed her hands and placed them over her head. His lips tasted of chocolate, tea and a hint of firewhiskey that burnt her lips as they connected. He removed his lips from hers making her whimper slightly but gasped as his lips attacked her neck.

Once he finally let go off her hands, he ran his hands down her back and rested on her hips. His touch setting her body on fire, she craved more of his touch. She then realised she had no idea the mans' name she'd be screaming in minutes. Iris placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away slightly, it took everything in her body to pull away,

"Iris.. nice to meet you" She spoke in between her heavy breaths,

"Remus." He growled, desperate to carry on what she started. Remus placed his hands on her thighs to lift her up. Irish squeaked a tiny bit with shock but now relaxed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tangling her fingers into his soft hair. She tugged a bit making him groan into her shoulder. She didn't worry about the marks he was leaving on her neck and shoulder, she knew a couple charms to hide them, right now she just wanted this man.

Irish heard him unzip his trousers and pull them down slightly. She could feel his cock pressed up against her and merlin she'd be sore tomorrow. Remus had one hand on her thigh, keeping her up, and the other was running along her already soaking slit,

"Already wet for me i see" Remus gave her a smug look making her roll her eyes,

"Don't get too cocky, you can give me that look if i finish... which is a hard task" She leant down and whispered the last bit in his ear, encouraging him even further. He put her thong fabric to the side and pushed her down onto his full length earning him a loud yelp.

"O-oh~ Fuck" Iris smacked her head into the wall behind her but that pain couldn't be compared to the one her whole body was feeling,

"A-are you ok?" He looked worryingly at her face as she winced, "We can stop.. if you'd like?" Remus asked politely as he slowly started to pull out. As soon as he moved to leave her the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure,

"Don't fucking stop" Iris warned him as she took it upon herself to continue, starting to bounce up and down on him. Remus groaned into her neck when she started to move,

"I-iris, your so fucking tight" He remarked in between his deep groans that made her even more wet. She let out yet another yelp when he took control over the situation once more by thrusting into her as deep as he could and as fast as he could.

"F-fuck... Don't stop!" Iris' body was filled with pleasure from his movements. Their moans filled the bathroom, which they forgot to cast the silencing spell on. Both off their moans gave confidence to the other person as their bodies moved in sync. Her body crashed into his every time he got his length in making him go in even deeper and hitting her g-spot.

"R-remus!!~" Iris was practically screaming as her mind went blank, the only thing she could remember was this mans' name. Her legs started shaking around his waist which led to her eyes roll back in pleasure. This gave her more pleasure she had got from any silly boy at Hogwarts. Her body couldn't handle it anymore as her walls tightened around him when she released over his cock.

As her walls tightened around him, Remus' legs also began to shake as he finished inside her. Continuing thrusting to keep their pleasure for as long as possible.

"Shit!" Was all he could say realising he forgot to pull out but how could he when he was inside the best pussy he'd ever experienced. Iris got up from him and put her legs down on the floor but her knees gave out making her collapse onto him, luckily for her he managed to catch her and hold her up still. He still had a look of worry in his eyes,

"Don't worry, i'm on a potion" Iris giggled at his worry and then at his huge sigh of relief. She leant up and kissed his lightly on his lips before turning to the door with a slight limp,

"Wipe that smirk off your face" She turned back to him to see him smirking at her weak legs, merlin they were perfect legs,

"You said i could have that smile if i made you come and i think i recall you coming" He pretended to be thinking deeply for a second before letting out a deep chuckle,

"Touché" She smirked back at Remus one last time before turning her heel and walking back to her friends.

HOGWARTS EXPRESS, NEXT DAY

Iris made her way to her friends' usual compartment. Luckily she wasn't the first one and everyone else was already lying there looking dead,

"Morning!" Irish shouted at them which made them all groan and cover their ears,

"Fuck off Sutton.. how are you not dying right now? You had more to drink than any of us" Toby groaned once more pulling down his hood to cover his face. Iris just shrugged and sat down next to Cameron who studied her face for the answer until he realised and his eyes widened with delight,

"You got laid!" He sat up right, Sloane following him as they both stared at Iris for conformation. Toby just lifted his hood for a second to hear her but then not wanting the answer he pulled his hood back down and covered his ears. Iris looked at his confused as he was always bragging about his latest conquests but always went quiet when she spoke about hers.

"Maybe...." Iris smirked at the two who grew massive grins,

"The man from the bookstore?!" Sloane got excited for her best friend as Iris' face turned bright red, confirming her accusation without even speaking.

"How was he?!" Was the first question Cameron asked making Iris turn even redder and her smirk grow even wider,

"That man is a sex god." Iris stated simply making her friends squeal with excitement for her. Iris never spoke in detail about the people she spelt with but her comment was enough for her friends as they carried on speaking between themselves about the Quidditch trials.

Toby had now come out of his shell and joined in their conversation. Iris didn't play Quidditch or find it interesting so she just looked out the window that was now turning icy and cold. She didn't want to interrupt their passionate conversation about whether Harry Potter was good enough for their team but had no choice when the train took a sudden stop.

"We're not there yet why are we stopping?" Toby looked out the window making Sloane and Cameron do the same. The windows were covered with frost making it hard to see through but if you looked hard enough you could see black floating figures in the air, Iris knew exactly what they were.

Dementors.

"Dementors. This is the moment i've been waiting for" Iris had a smirk on her face completely contrasting her friends who looked like they just suddenly went into a deep depression. Suddenly, Iris got hit by the same sadness wave as them. No good memories or feelings were ever going to come back. Iris knew this was just the affect dementors had on their surroundings so she shot up from her seat but before her friends could protest she was already out the compartment door.

She made her way through the carriageway on the look for a looming black figure. Iris noticed one peering into a compartment, this isn't good. She ran up the carriageway and stood strong remembering her happiest memory. Her body filled with joy as she yelled at the top of her lungs,

"Expecto Patronum!" Another voice joined her at the same time, she was too focused on casting the perfect patronus to hear them. She finally dropped her wand as a shiny tiger jumped out and ran the dementors away. It was then she noticed the familiar figure standing in front of her mirroring her expression, shock.

"R-remus?" She asked timidly, the affect of the dementors still hadn't completely gone away. Or maybe because her body was frozen to the ground and jaw permanently open. She couldn't believe that the man from yesterday was standing in front of her.

"Iris?! What are you doing on this train?" Remus asked urgently like he was interrogating her. His dream girl, the girl he would never see again but was at peace with it because their time in the bathroom was bliss, was standing in front of him sharing his shocked expression. She definitely wasn't a professor because he got a list of professors teaching this year. Which meant she got the train to Hogsmeade because she lived there... he didn't want his other thought to be true.

"I-i'm going into my 7th Year at Hogwarts...." Iris stated not wanting to look him in the eyes. She was sure he'd never want to be with her again, she was too young for him, too immature. She wasn't aware that he was thinking the same, he was too old for her... too broken for her.

He couldn't speak. She was a student.. he slept with a student. He had just found a stable job and he's already fucked it up, if being a werewolf didn't put him on edge already. Remus was too deep into his thoughts to realise he'd been standing in silence making Iris worry even more.

"I'm going to Hogwarts to be a professor" He saw her lips part so he spared her the breath and answered her question for her. She took a guess at what he was doing on the train anyway but he just confirmed it for her in the deep, sexy voice she had missed since they last parted.

They both started at each other for merlin knows how long until he snapped them both out of their thoughts,

"Right.. i need to go speak to the driver, i'll see you in lesson Ms...." Remus decided it upon himself to use school formalities to make the experience less torturous for him but little did he know that one simple 'Ms' made her heart drop.

"Sutton, See you in class... professor" She said the last word seductively. If he wanted to use formalities she might as well have fun with them. She hated that he was now her professor because it made their relation, or whatever it was, even more complicated but her thoughts brought her back to the night before. Knowing a man that could do that to her was sitting in the same building as her while being her professor turned her on. A professor x student relationship was always something she wanted to try for the risk and thrill of it but she hadn't any professors to try it out with. Lockhart was good-looking but too arrogant for her liking.

His throat closed up and his forehead started to sweat when he heard her speak seductively. This girl was definitely up for a round two even with her new discovery and he wasn't opposed to that but he couldn't risk his new job. Dumbledore trusted him with this new position and Remus didn't want to let him down. 

Remus just nodded at Iris and walked away hoping she didn't see his cheeks flush but she did and she loved it. She knew he wanted her again but he obviously didn't have the same fantasy as her, she decided to change his mind.

Iris made her way back to her friend's compartment,

"Just dementors.. got rid of them, alone" She added the last word last second. She wanted to tell them about her encounter with their new professor but decided against it just incase they told someone. Iris was sure they wouldn't but she had to be careful. Sloane looked at Iris suspiciously knowing something was up with her friend with bright red cheeks. Cameron and Toby still too hungover to notice the change of colour on Iris' face.

Hogwarts Feast

Iris and her friends made their way to the front of the Gryffindor table. Cameron liked to sit by the front to inspect the first years as they came in to spot out potential Quidditch players. Toby sat with his other friends during feasts because they were Hufflepuff so he couldn't see them in the common room or dorm.

Once the first years were sorted, Dumbledore got up to make his speech,

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words......before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin......who's kindly consented to fill the post......of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor." Sloane's eyes widened as the guy from the bookstore stood up from the teachers table.

"that's him! that's th—" Sloane was cut off by Iris' hand covering her mouth telling her to shush.

Sloane stayed quiet throughout the meal knowing she would speak with Iris when they got back to their dorm. Iris went through the meal in an equal silence hoping Cameron was too distracted by the first years to notice. She couldn't help but glance up at the blue-eyed professor eating his meal in peace. Iris didn't want to get her hopes up but she caught him looking at her a couple times.

Next Day

Iris and Sloane crashed straight into sleep once they got to their dorm. Sloane was still suspicious of Iris when it came down to their new professor. Iris told Sloane everything so for her to not tell her was a bit off putting. Sloane decided that maybe she just didn't have the time and that she'll eventually tell her but it better be soon because she absolutely loved gossip.

Iris spent her day going from Transfigurations to Herbology then Astrology. Every lesson was just teachers warning them about their N.E.W.T. exams at the end of the year. Iris had never heard one thing be repeated from every teacher before and it was funny. People placed bets on whether the teacher would say, "these exams are your last chance to prove yourself" and to whoever bet against them not saying it is kicking themselves right now.

Finally she had DADA meaning she'd have to see Remus again, in professor form. Even having one proper conversation with the man, she knew he'd be a great professor. He spoke with passion about certain book genres so him talking about the subject he taught must've been more passionate than their night in the bathroom. Not quite.

Iris and Cameron walked into the lesson together and picking their usual table right at the front. They didn't know why they still sat at the front. On their first day in first year, they both were the only two left out of sitting next to their friends so they had to sit at the table no one else wanted to. Ever since then they decided to stay on that table, they grew to love it, they even carved their initials on the corner.

The class waited for their professor to show up, he was late on his first day. Doesn't show quite the professional persona he put on when they left each other on the train. Chattering quietened as the tall gorgeous man made his way into the classroom.

Iris always exceeded at DADA, she had no connection to it but she found it particularly interesting. When she grew up in her muggle part of the city, London, she had karate lessons so learning how to defeat bad guys she always had a knack for. But, this year would throw her off. How could she get any work done when all she could think about the pleasure he shared with her. About how gorgeous his old and shabby robes fit him, about his scars along his face and how they made his face look more structured.

"Ms Sutton... are you ok?" Remus was standing in front of her desk with a concerned look on his face. She must've been daydreaming in his class.. about him. Hopefully her face wasn't too red even though she could feel the heat in the skin surrounding her face.

"Actually i can't get this one thing off my mind and it's really bugging me. Can i stay after class to discuss with you?" Iris looked up at him with a grin on her face hoping no one else would see. She was suppose to be acting stressed but she couldn't not smile when he was around and standing right in front of her.

"Of course.. well it's end of lesson anyway so pack your bags and bring me that essay by Thursday!" Lupin turned his attention on the class that were already leaving, some must've been staring at the clock. Once everyone had left and it was just Remus and Iris, she raised her wand and locked the door behind the final student.


	2. Discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Smut Warning
> 
> Drug Usage Warning

"You didn't tell me you were a student!" Remus leant against his desk with the same look of shock on his face as the moment on the train. He still didn't want to believe that she was his student,

"Well as i recall, we didn't do much talking" Iris winked at him to tease him even more, giggling when he shifted on his desk uncomfortably. It took him a lot not to give into her teasing but he didn't like the risk, or that's just what he what he was telling himself.

"Stop. We can't, i'm your professor" Lupin explained, avoiding her eyes knowing the look she was giving him. The same look she gave him in the pub and he wasn't sure if he could keep on resisting.

"Well I AM 18 so it's not illegal" She shrugs as she made her way in front of him and started playing with his tie. Remus hated and loved every second of it. She was his student, 15 years younger than him but she was so gorgeous and somehow found him gorgeous also. 

He didn't see it personally. To him, he was a poor, worn-out monster that no one should ever love. Any attention that was given to him wasn't real, people were just humouring him because they pitied him.

Iris saw him as the complete opposite. Remus Lupin was a sexy , older, mature man who could make her experience things she never had before. She didn't know about his lycanthropy but she always loved learning about magical creatures, dangerous or not. Learning about werewolves in her third year as the most interesting topic she'd ever been taught. Sure they were monsters one night of the year but other than that, they were normal people. The fact that they were discriminated over something they couldn't control made her heart break. Imagine woman were hated against just because of their periods, completely unfair.

"It's forbidden" He explains, avoiding her eye contact, "It's not allowed in the eyes of the ministry" Remus gave in to her eye contact and looked her dead in the eyes trying to make her know where he stands about their relationship or whatever it was.

The way he said 'forbidden' was torture for Iris. He spoke so gently, knowing he was the only one of them thinking clearly. She wanted him. Badly. She wasn't thinking about the consequences. Him saying it wasn't allowed just made it more fun for her. Iris knew deep down it could ruin her reputation, education and how people saw her. It would also ruin his job, his brand new job that he was so good at. The way he taught just engaged the students, all eyes on him as he spoke passionately about the life circle of a Phoenix.

"Fine." Iris spoke coldly trying to get him to change his mind, "Looks like i've got an essay to write" She dropped his tie and looked at him up and down in disgust. Looking at him only made butterflies fly around like crazy but she had to hold in her blush and smile. Iris wanted him to know what he just missed out on. She turned her heel and walked towards the door, "Pity.. i would've done anything to get a good mark on the essay" Iris shrugged and finally made her way out of his classroom. If she wasn't fooling herself, she could've sworn seeing him shiver at her words.

The walk to the Gryffindor common room wasn't that far but seems liked miles after what just happened. They only had one proper conversation but the feeling she got when around him was like no other. Her confident facade dropped when alone with him. She felt more comfortable and cozy around him then any other person in her life. Sorry Dad.

Iris arrived in the common room after standing in front of the Fat Lady painting trying to remember the password. The room was practically empty other than the Weasley twins giggling in the corner, probably planning their next prank. She ran up to her dorm that she shared with Sloane, Hayley and Charlotte. Hayley was always with her girlfriend somewhere in the castle. They didn't talk much but she was always easy to talk to when they did. Charlotte was always sleeping when not in class, she was lazy like that.

Sloane was sitting on her bed, waiting for Iris to arrive back in the dorm. When Iris walked in she took no time to find out what happened between her best friend and their new professor,

"So... Professor Lupin and Iris Margaret Sutton. Who would've thought?" Sloane rose her eyebrows at her friend who instantly sighed and plopped onto the end of her friends bed. Iris knew that Sloane put the pieces together and figured out what had happened between her and Remus.

"Yeah..... about that" Iris went on to tell Sloane about their conversation earlier that night. About how he wasn't having it and told her that they couldn't be together. Sloane felt for her friend, Iris always had a bad time with boys and now even the men were screwing her over. Iris never had a boyfriend before, she had a couple flings but nothing special. She was always afraid that they would drop her at any second like she was yesterdays jam.

"We'll get him back" Sloane put on a grin Iris knew all to well. She was up to something and Iris was scared as to know why. Sloane hopped off the bed and ran over to Iris' trunk,

"Still bring that spare uniform?" She got out the trunk and started rummaging through it, throwing clothes all over the room.

"OW!" A voice called out from the end of the room. Sloane had accidentally hit Charlotte with a heel.

"Fuck... sorry" Sloane went over and got the heel, holding in her laughter. She continued to rummage until she found exactly what she was looking for. Sloane got out Iris' spare uniform and held it up. Iris knew exactly what she was suggesting,

"No no no"

"Please, teach that man a lesson. Show him what he's missing"

"But everyone will see, not just him Sloane" Iris grabbed the uniform out of Sloane's hands and stared debating whether she should swallow her pride and wear it. The uniform was from her fourth year and still barely fit her. The skirt barely covered her bum and the shirt was painfully tight around her upper half. She knew exactly what Sloane was suggesting, seduce him. 

"It's your last year! Have some fun!" Sloane spoke excitingly to her friend who finally shared her grin,

"Merlin you always get me into the craziest ideas, Lewis" Iris rolled her eyes as she flicked her wand to put her clothes back into the trunk. She was opposed to start of but now she was excited. The look in his eyes when he saw her would be priceless.

Next Day

Iris was wearing her spare uniform. It grew even more shorter and tighter when she had put it on. She was surprised that her bum wasn't poking out the bottom but she wasn't complaining. Walking around the school was the part she wasn't prepared for but how prepared could one be to seduce their professor? Everyone was staring at her like she was a piece of raw meat in a cage full of lions. She tried pulling down her skirt a bit more but it wouldn't budge.

All day she felt incredibly uncomfortable. Boys came up to her, thankfully never touched her but got awfully close. They asked her a range of the same questions varying from, "How you doing, gorgeous?" to "Let's skip Potions and have make some chemistry of our own, eh?" She was horrified. Iris went her whole life without a lot of boy attention and she loved it, now it was scary the amount of times a guy asked her out. She was just thankful it would only last this day.

Iris stood outside the door of the DADA classroom and tried to compose herself. She had to be confident as soon as she walked in which would be difficult seeing as her day was dreadful and the man that would be standing at the front of the classroom. As she took a deep breath she opened the door 10 minutes late.

"Why are we-.." Remus was looking at the board behind him and heard a student strut in late. When he turned to see who it was he paused but then after looking her up and down, he lost his words. He had to compose himself otherwise students would see the way he was looking at her,

"Why are we 10 minutes late Ms Sutton?" He tried coughing to distract his thoughts but they just carried on. The thoughts of that she would look so good bent over his desk right now. The thoughts of her mouth wrapping around him. He couldn't get them out his head but he had to, he had a class to teach. 

"Sorry Sir, I was.... distracted" She winked at him secretly as she sat down at her desk, slowly bending down to adjust the chair so he could see right down her shirt. She was right, the look on his face was indeed priceless. He did share the same look of all the other boys but because of his scars and gorgeous face, it didn't make her uncomfortable. It made her more confident with her teasing.

The class carried on, Remus clearly avoiding Iris' gaze. She looked up at him teach with such passion, it turned her on a bit. Knowing how turned on she was getting, she decided to show him. Iris knew he could see under her desk so resolved to spreading her legs under the table to show him her navy lace underwear.

Remus noticed the movement from under the desk and his curiosity got the best of him. He quickly stopped talking and coughed.. a lot. Dear merlin, this girl was torturing him. Remus was conflicted immensely, give in to her or not. He was constantly reminding himself of the pros and cons of their relationship. Right now the pros were overweighting the cons by a long mile.

"Have you started your essay yet?" She turned to Cameron who was invested in taking notes. He would normally be the one talking to her in lesson as she took notes but she was too obsessed to make the man standing at the front to notice her.

"Ms Sutton, would you mind telling the class why you were so kindly talking over me?" Remus knew she was only talking to get his attention and he had no choice but to give it to her. She smirked at him for a second before running her hand under the desk and played with her panty waistband,

"I was just asking is Cameron had done the essay yet... is that so bad?" The class were shocked at her words. She never spoke back to a teacher before, especially in DADA. Iris was known as a teacher's pet around the school, so for her to speak back to a teacher was unheard of.

"Yes it is, detention straight after the lesson" Remus spoke firmly towards her causing a shiver to run down her back. She could get use to that dominant tone of voice from him. Iris smirked back at him before closing her legs and bringing her hand back up.

Was he proud of himself? He knew the exact reason he gave her the detention but it couldn't hurt just to have a little taste, could it? Remus carried on with the rest of the lesson and dismissed people once the bell had gone.

Iris got up from her desk but just to sit on it instead from under it. He watched her closely to her movements, just her innocent movement to sit on the desk,

"Like what you se--" Iris was cut off by Remus' lips. His gorgeous, kissable lips crashed into hers with such force she fell onto her back. This didn't stop him, only encouraged him. Remus leaned over her, his lips never leaving hers. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, they both knew (somehow) exactly what the other person liked in a kiss. He ran his tongue on the inside of her lip asking for entrance and she gave no thought to grant it. The kiss grew more passionate and deeper as the seconds.. or minutes? passed and she loved every bit of it. His lips tasted of chocolate and tea, her two most favourite things in the world.

She was about to work her way to his neck until a knock came at the door,

"Lupin.. you in there?" Snape called from the other side of the door. Remus shot up instantly and straighten out his clothes and hair,

"Yes of course, come in" He made sure Iris was up and looked like she wasn't just snogging his face off before he told Snape to come in. His long black robes waltzed in making Iris roll her eyes. She admired his love for potion but other than that she hated him. The way he treated kids was gross and the way he walked around like he owned the place was also gross.

Snape stood at the door and eyed the two up and down suspiciously before rolling his eyes. Iris nerves grew rapidly as he stared at the both of them, he couldn't know? They weren't making any noise.. were they? She was too caught up in the moment to realise.

"I have your... potion here" He continued glaring at Remus as he walked over and handed him a vial full of clear liquid. Iris stared at the two of them interact, its almost as if they hated each other with a burning passion but what was new, Snape hated everyone.

"Thank you Severus. Now Ms Sutton i expect that essay to be perfect for Thursday" He nodded towards the door, telling her to leave. She liked his way of thinking, she couldn't quickly come up with an excuse. Maybe because she'd never been caught doing anything bad because she never was. Iris nodded to him and then Snape,

"See you both in classes tomorrow" She smiled at them both as she made her way to the door. Iris quickly caught eyes with Lupin before she left and winked at him. As she made her way to her dorm the events of what just happened replayed in her brain. She was successful! She was ecstatic that he gave in to her. The only bad thing was Snape walking in because if he hadn't then she was sure they would've fucked on his desk.

When she arrived back in her dorm, Sloane noticed the look on her face. Iris was flush cheeked, her lip gloss was all over her chin and under her nose. She jumped up from her bed in excitement and leapt towards Iris,

"You did it! Lupin is your boy toy now!" Sloane squealed. It was like she was more excited for her best friend than she was for herself. Iris just let out a giggle,

"Hopefully, we just snogged but i'm sure it would've turned into more is fucking Snape didn't interrupt us." Iris rolled her eyes, making her way to her bed. Sloane jumped onto the same bed and looked at Iris with hopeful eyes.

"Tell me everything" Iris told her in detail about the kiss she shared with Remus. It was magical, euphoric and full of lust. It was like it was out of a romance novel or film. The way their lips fit together perfectly was surreal. She was just hoping it had the same affect on him than it did her.

A couple days later

Iris and Remus hadn't spoke outside the classroom since their snog session the other day. She wasn't sure if he regretted it or just decided she wasn't for him. Her nerved filled every time she entered his classroom. She was trying not for their sudden separation to effect her daily routine but it was hard. They weren't in love or anything so why should it be effecting her this much?

She was strolling through the grounds to get to her favourite spot. Iris learned a spell to stop the whomping willow from completely obliterating her in her third year and sat underneath it every time she wanted a smoke every since then. Once she was sat down she looked out onto the lake while she was grinding some weed.

Weed always calmed her nerves when she was upset or stressed about work. Her friends sometimes joined her but smoking alone was always so peaceful. She finished grinding and took all her focus into rolling the zoot. Iris always never understood why there wasn't a spell that rolled a cigarette or joint. If there was then it would just sky rocket the deaths in lung cancer.

She had finished rolling it, semi-perfectly but before she could start smoking it her actions were interrupted by a voice,

"I hope i don't smell weed down there?" The familiar voice calmed Iris bit she still wasn't sure where he stood with her so instead of being scared of a teacher about to see her smoke an illegal drug, she was more nervous to face a teacher she had snogged. When Remus noticed that it was Iris smoking he stopped in his tracks as he looked at her in awe. 

Her face was shining in the moonlight so elegantly. The pale green in her eyes almost looked silver as the stars reflected in her pupils. She was absolutely stunning and now she was smoking weed. He never liked to admit it but getting high was his favourite thing to do back at school. The feeling of being free and careless was not comparable to any feeling while sober.

"Your not going to give me a detention are you?" She groaned at the fact she had been caught by a teacher. Iris had come down here every other week to clear her head. The fact that the whomping willow wasn't moving was a clear sign that no student was around so how did he smell or hear her?

"Quite the opposite" He grinned at her as he placed himself sitting beside her,

"I might not look it but i was quite the stoner back in the day and it couldn't hurt to do it again" Remus look the joint out her hand and lit it with the tip of his wand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, hearing or feeling. This man was absolutely perfect. The way his scars reflected in the moonlight was beautiful. They hadn't spoken in days and now he wanted to share a zoot with her?

Iris was staring at Remus take a puff, this image turned her on more than any other teasing in the classroom. His lips pouted slightly when he was blowing out the smoke. She thought this man couldn't get anymore perfect but yet he surprises her once more.

There she was. Smoking weed with her ex-lover and professor. She didn't want this night to end but seeing as she was getting high.. the night would go a lot longer than usual.


	3. High Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

"Who would've thought I would be high with a student under the whomping willow?" Remus chuckled as he laid down the the grass, looking up at the stars. Iris turned her head to see his lips form a smirk,

"Stop staring at me, perv" Remus turned his head to look at her in the eye. Her eyes were twinkling in the moonlight, they were gorgeous. They both stared into each others eyes for Merlin knows how long before they both burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

The sounds of his deep voice letting out a laugh was music to Iris' ears. He sounded so joyful despite his background, he sounded so peaceful. When he laughed his smile was from ear to ear and it makes a crease just underneath his left eye. He looked so adorable laughing, she never wanted him to stop.

Remus noticed her stop laughing and instantly grew anxious,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... you just look so cute when you laugh" Iris turned her head to look back up into the clear night sky. Remus could say the same to her, she looked so delightful when she was giggling.

"I love the stars, they tell a story that no one can understand and it's fascinating" Iris broke the comfortable silence they were in. Remus didn't reply but hummed to let her know that he was listening. He just liked listening to her sweet and gentle voice talk about something she liked, he felt at peace.

"And the moon. It's beautiful as it lights up the sky ever so slightly, weir-" Iris started speaking but could feel the man lying next to her tense up. His body just clenched slightly at the mention of the moon.

"You ok, Remus?" She sat up and looked at the man still staring into the sky. After he just nodded his head she just assumed he just zoned out for a bit and immediately forgot about it.

"Right, it's getting late, I better walk you off to your dormitory" Remus jolted up but instantly fell back down from the head rush making Iris giggle. She stood up and brushed herself off from the small bits of dry grass clung to her. Iris held out her hand to him which he took and stood up. The connection of their hands sending a jolt of energy down her spine like it usually did every small touch they had.

They walked in silence the whole way back to the Gryffindor common room. They were both engaged in their own thoughts about each other. Once they arrived at the door they stood facing each other not knowing what to do. They obviously wanted to kiss each other goodbye but this was out in the open and a very risky place to do so.

She took a step closer to him so she was directly looking up at his face that looked down onto her. His warm breath, that stunk of the smell of weed, fell onto her face making her close her eyes in bliss. Iris always loved the smell and now a gorgeous man was breathing it onto her. It was Remus who took the leap even if he would be most affected by his action. He craned his neck down slightly to connect their lips.

He placed his hands on her hips sending even more jolts across her body. Iris responded by wrapping her hands around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. They were attached to each other as the kiss went on for longer than they had intended.

"Ahem" They heard someone fake cough to try get their attention. Remus' heart dropped, dear merlin how could he be so stupid. He was about to lose his job, Iris who just came into his life, he didn't want her to go just yet.

Iris' eyes shot open at the sound, she knew who it was and knew it wasn't anyone who would would rat them out but knew that Remus was very much worried and stressed. She took her arms away from his neck and turned to where the voice came from,

"Sorry... was I interrupting something?" Sloane was smirking at the both of them. She was as equally as shocked with what she just walked in on. She knew that Iris and Professor Lupin were making out at any chance they got but didn't expect to see it on her way back to her dorm.

"Sloane, stop." Iris noticed Remus' leg shaking in front of her. She then noticed how scared he was at that moment. He was looking at the floor probably overthinking the situation, "Remus, it's fine she already knows. She won't tell anybody" He looked up immediately to see Sloane nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I won't tell anybody. She's always wanted an old man" Sloane teased the both of them, happy to see Professor Lupins' face lighten up.

"I am not old thank you very much Ms Lydon" He rose his eyebrows at the girl with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"Older then, well me and Iris have some things to discuss and don't worry, it's only about you" Sloane grabbed Iris' arm and dragged her into the common room leaving Remus standing in the hallway alone.

Next Day

Iris and Cameron were sitting in DADA talking about Cameron's new crush on Marcus Flint,

"Cameron, he's horrible. Sorry to break it to you but he's an awful pers-"

"Ms Sutton, something to share with the class, yet again?" Professor Lupin interrupted her conversation once again. He liked the fact that he could be dominant over her without the sex part.

Iris giggled to herself as his voice grew deeper than usual. If he was going to try have fun with her in class, why couldn't she? "Sorry Sir, was just telling Mr James that you look particularly ill and ghastly today" She looked up at him with an innocent look in her eyes. Iris ignored the class as they sat there in shock at her words. He did look ill today she was thinking though. She didn't know that the full moon was a couple days away and that it affected him incredibly.

"Detention for the week Ms Sutton" He noticed everyone's eyes on Iris so he shot her a small wink before continuing with the lesson.

Iris stayed put in her seat watching everyone leave the classroom. She would definitely remember to lock the door this time just incase someone walked in like Snape did the other week. Once everyone left it was Remus who locked the door.

"So, ghastly?" He stood in front of her desk, looking into her innocent looking eyes again.

"No. I don't think that actually, I think your very sexy" She kept the same look in her eyes as she spoke. Iris heard his breath hitch at her words, she guessed very little people have called him that in his lifetime and it was turning him on.

"Prove it." Lupin stated simply refusing to let his lips form a smirk. He hadn't heard anyone call him sexy, sometimes his friends called him that to see how uncomfortable he got. Remus always hated being called that by his friends but now, when she said it it ignited a fire inside him.

Iris stood up from her desk and grabbed his tie, pulling him across the classroom. As they were walking, Iris used her other hand to pull up her skirt as far as possible so he got a good view from behind her. He was enjoying the view of her bum poking from under her skirt and jiggling as she walked. Remus could feel all his blood rushing to a certain place.

She threw him onto his desk chair and dropped to her knees in front of him,

"Do you want me to prove it?" Iris asked as she slowly started unbuckling his belt trying to torture him. She noticed the tent building inside his trousers and the noticed how her pants were getting more soaked.

"Y-yes please Iris" His dominant persona dropped as soon as he collapsed onto the chair. He loved the fact she could be as dominant as him, he just wasn't sure which one he preferred. Her innocent look in the eyes continued to look up at him as she finished unzipping his trousers. She loved the fact he was begging for her.

Remus helped her pull down his trousers and boxers enough to let his cock spring out. She took a big gulp at the sight of it. This would be her first time seeing it in the open and she wondered how he managed to fit it all inside her. He just smirked at her reaction but decided not to tease her because his words would probably come out all hitched and croaky.

She didn't lose eye contact as she positioned herself just above the tip and spat down on it. Iris wrapped her hands around the bottom, even if she could get her hand all the way round, and started rubbing him up and down causing him to throw his head back. 

"Look at me" She ordered him then started to lightly circle the tip with her tongue. He threw his head forward, obeying her. Iris loved the sudden change in roles, she also loved that even with her ordering him about he could suddenly grab her hair and force her down on him.

"Stop fucking teasing" Remus groaned as she planted kisses all along his shaft. She giggled at his pain of being teased but she didn't want her dominance to end just yet.

"But it seems like you enjoy it" She smirked as his cock throbbed in her hands, "But how can I can I deprive you of something your clearly craving" Iris suddenly pushed her head down onto him as far as she could. Her mouth wasn't completely full so pushed down further until her top lip came in contact with his pubic skin. She stayed there, bobbing her head. Tears were coming out of her eyes as his cock was hitting the back of her throat.

"S-shitting hell" Remus let out a big groan from the back of his throat when she hollowed her cheeks making the pleasure run throughout his body. She finally released her head from him and took a deep breath as she stroked him up and down so he still felt something. "Don't stop" He grabbed her hair and pushed her back onto his cock, guiding her head back and forward in a pace that was clearly quite pleasurable.

Iris didn't care if she was losing her breath because the sounds he was making kept her going. He was moaning, groaning but as soon as he let out a tiny growl she moaned herself. The fact that she was giving him this much pleasure was rewarding for her.

"I-iris.. I'm com- argh" Before Remus could finish speaking, Iris felt a warm liquid wash down her throat. She let it all dissolve down her throat before standing up, feeling all giddy. He just sat there in shock,

"Have you ever done that before?" He had to ask. She must've, no one can be that good on their first time.

"Of course I have but i don't think I've ever made a boy cum like that before" Iris straightened out her skirt casually, as if what she said was just normal conversation.

"Because I'm not a boy, I'm a man" Remus smirked up at her as he did his trousers back up, still in slight pleasure at the events that had just occurred. Iris walked towards the door but before she walked out, she turned to look at him still in a slight state of shock,

"An old man" She playfully winked at him before closing the door behind her to make way back to her dorm.

Next Day

Seeing as DADA was first period, Iris decided to pay her professor an early appearance. After she finished her meal at breakfast, she shot up from her seat and started to hop towards her favourite professors classroom. Iris arrived at the classroom and noticed Professor Lupin was nose deep in parchment to notice her walk in. She closed the door behind her quietly and strolled towards his desk.

Iris stood in front of his desk and he still hadn't noticed her so she decided to take full advantage of it. Little did she know, he knew that she was there and was waiting for her to try get his attention. She undid her shirt making her boobs pop out, she decided not to wear a bra today.

"Ahem" Iris coughed finally catching his attention. He looked up and was star struck by the sight. She giggled as his jaw fell open and took no time to run around his desk and slide onto his lap, knees on either side of his thighs so she was straddling him. "Finally caught your attention" Iris smirked at him to which he shook his head,

"You always have my attention, darling" Remus put his hand on the back of her head and crashed their lips together. Every kiss they had, it felt like their first. Lust and desire spread through their blood when their lips met. They were consumed by each other. His tongue was instantly granted access to her mouth as she ran her hand up and down his torso. His hands on her thighs, his thumb running circles on her bare skin under her skirt.

Remus heard people start to arrive outside his door, he knew Iris didn't because she didn't have werewolf hearing,

"Iris, people are outside" He tried to push her off but she didn't believe him. She couldn't hear anyone so just started to kiss his neck and just to his luck, she had left a mark before someone started to turn the knob. She yelped and panicked, Iris didn't know what to do so she just slid under his desk just in time.

"Morning Professor" A familiar voice filled Iris' ears. Cameron. She said she was coming early to lesson to ask Lupin a question, now she wasn't in the room. The room started to fill up with students, Cameron getting even more confused.

"Sir, Do you know where Iris is? She told me she was coming to ask you a question about the essay due in today" Cameron questioned the professor making many students groan,

"Cameron! Why mention the essay?!" A student from the back complained, obviously hadn't done it and was hoping for Lupin to forget about it. This made Remus chuckle to himself but also anxious at the mention of Iris. No one knew she was topless underneath his desk and he wanted it to stay like that.

Iris knew that Remus could shake off the comment about her so she wasn't worrying, no one lese cared about her presence. Once the class had settled down and Remus started talking about the lesson plan, Iris looked up at him and pressed her boobs together hoping he would glance down at her.

Remus refused to get up from his seat just incase someone noticed Iris underneath. He sat as close as he could to the desk to cover her from anyone. He looked down for a second to check is she was squished but she was just showing him her boobs. Once he set a 10 minute piece of work for his students he grabbed a bit of parchment and wrote on it,

Don't think about it

Iris read it and rolled her eyes, she already was and once she set her mind on something she had to do it. She scrunched up the bit of parchment and tossed it beside her. Remus knew what she was going to do and he couldn't exactly speak to her to tell her to stop so he just huffed in defeat and tried to mark some papers.

As quietly as she could, Iris unzipped his trousers and laughed inside her head at his already erection. Looked like he was enjoying this much more than her. She started stroking it after she had spat on her hand. Remus tried to ignore it but her touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Sir, what does question 3 mean?" A random student asked from the front of the class and Iris took this as the prime opportunity to shove her head all the way down him until he was touching the back of her throat. He let out a small groan, he tried quieting it down but still made a noise the student could hear.

"W-well, just... remember our f-first lesson" Remus tried to speak properly but he couldn't help it. The way her warm mouth covered him was too pleasurable for words. He started to buck his hips as much as he could to try to cum faster. He didn't want the pleasure to end but he also knew if he had to speak once more he would let out a moan.

Iris was loving his taking control from his desk. He obviously couldn't put his hands in her hair so him bucking his hips was to let her know who was in control. She wouldn't let him have that control now, she placed her hands on his hips and pushed his hips down as she started to bounce her head even faster. Iris looked up at him and knew he was desperate to let out some type of noise, she loved that she was torturing him.

His leg started shaking to relive some pleasure but if anything it made it even more. Remus looked around to see all his students with their heads down, he quickly took the opportunity to grab Iris' head and guide her head up and down. He knew he was close so forcefully guided her head at a faster pace until he finally released down her throat yet again. Iris couldn't have been more attracted to this man until he grabbed her head. This was the rough side she knew and loved from her sexy professor. She put his cock back into his trousers for him and did up her shirt to cover her breasts.

Iris sat down there for the whole lesson fiddling with her fingers debating whether to go down on him again but she was going to get punished bad after that so may as well save some pleasure for herself.

She finally heard people leaving the classroom, no matter how much she wanted to stay under the desk and appreciate his legs, she was getting incredibly bored. When she heard the final student leave she pushed Remus from behind the desk and stood up. She was facing Remus as she brushed herself off and stretched her legs. When she looked down at him he had a face of utter embarrassment and shock,

"What? Never gotten head from a student while teaching a class before?" Iris giggled before turning round to leave. She stood frozen in her place when she saw someone standing awkwardly behind her desk.

Cameron.


	4. Discovery

"Camer-"

"Looks like I'm interrupting something" Cameron frantically rubs the back of his neck and leaves the classroom still in extreme shock.

Iris turns to Remus who looks like he's just seen a dead body. He's sitting in his chair with his left leg shaking while staring at the ground, chewing his nails.

"Don't chew your nails, it's unhealthy" Iris giggled slightly to try make the situation lighter but obviously it didn't work, "I'll go talk to him" She quickly left the tension filled room. She ran down the corridor to catch up with the disturbed boy. Once she caught up with him, she pulled his arm into an empty corridor.

"Cam, I need to explain--"

"Nothing to explain, your shagging our professor" Cameron shrugged with a face that was unreadable. Was he angry? Disgusted? Happy? Merlin knows right now.

"Well, we only shagged in the pub that one time... wait, you should know that?" Iris suddenly realised that Cameron knew she slept with the guy from the bookstore who was now their professor.

"Yeah I did figure it out but didn't want to bring it up just in case you didn't want to talk about it. But now I guess your now a 'thing'?" Cameron's lips formed a huge smirk which made Iris instantly feel relaxed. He wasn't going to tell anyone, thank merlin. Iris responded to his comment by pulling him into a tight hug, "woah, where did that come from?" He chuckled at the tight embrace.

"I don't know, I thought you were going to tell Dumbledore or Snape or-" She started to ramble like she normally did when she got nervous.

"Of course I won't, it's only early in the year but he's the best DADA professor we've had so I don't want to get him fired and you're my best friend so I don't want anything bad to happen to you" Cameron pulled away from the hug and smiled reassuringly at Iris. She couldn't explain how relieved she was. She also felt a bit guilty to think that he would tell on his best friend. He knew that she always wanted a relationship with a teacher so when he find out, why would he take it away from her? "So, my DADA professor is a sex god? Always good to know"

"You have no idea" Iris returned his smirk making him laugh uncontrollably,

"Sorry, it just finally hit me that you're actually sleeping with a teacher!" Cameron had one hand on his stomach as he crouched over in laughter. Iris just hit him on her arm,

"I don't think the people in the dungeons heard you!" She hit him again making him finally stop laughing. "I need to go and relax an out-of-this-world nervous certain someone because you can't fucking finish an essay!" Iris slapped him on the arm again and turned around back towards the DADA classroom.

When she finally arrived back into the classroom, she noticed Remus sat at his desk with his elbows on the desk, head in hands. She could tell his leg was also shaking, poor fella. "Remus... Cameron isn't going to tell anyone" Iris spoke in such a gentle voice she wasn't sure if he even heard her as she approached his desk.

"Iris. It's too risky. You could lose your education, me my job." Remus didn't look up from the palm of his hands because by the sound of his cracking voice, he was crying. "I j-just... can't do it" He didn't need to look up to see that Iris now had tears in her eyes.

Iris didn't know why it affected her so much. They only slept together once and they never really had any deep conversations.... sober. Maybe it was because the dick was good but she wouldn't cry over just a dick. She most definitely didn't love the man yet. Maybe it was just her fear of rejection but she had never cried over a boy rejecting her.

"I- I... don't know what to say but that your an utter.. prick!" She finally found some courage to not let this man break her. "So you were just going to hit it and quit it? I hope your proud of yourself. A fuck and two blowjobs? Well fucking done." Iris tried not to let the lump in her throat cause her words to sounds like anything other than spite. She now hated this man. If he really thought it was too 'risky' to do then why let her suck him off.. twice?

He wasn't that shocked at her words. He knew he was being a prick and for that, he didn't deserve her. Remus hated getting close to people; always feared he would hurt them. She was probably going to leave him once she found out about him lycanthropy, he thought. There was another reason he felt guilty for being with her but he just couldn't tell her, he'd rather tell her about his werewolf problem.

Iris walked out the classroom, on purposely walking in a way that made her bum jiggle more. If he was refusing to be with her, she might as well give him a finale episode. But as soon as she left the classroom, her quick confidence dropped and she burst into tears. She then ran towards her dorm not wanting him to hear her crying. When she arrived in the dorm, to her luck everyone was awake and talking about the end of year N.E.W.T.S..

"Are you okay, hun?" Hayley ran over to her and placed her hands on Iris' shoulders to try and comfort her. Iris never liked crying in front of people, only ever Cameron and Sloane so with Charlotte and Hayley there, she hated it.

Sloane then looked up at the person who just walked in and her eyes widened quicker than you can say quidditch, "Iris, is it who I think it is?" She rushed up to her friend and directed her to the end of her own bed. Iris just nodded at her question.

"Boy trouble? I know what can help that" Charlotte smirked at the crying Iris as she started digging at the bottom of her bed. She came out from under with a bottle of firewhiskey. Sloane then immediately looked up at Iris with a huge smirk on her face. Iris took no time to run up to Charlotte and grab the bottle. She downed the entire bottle in one go, ignoring the burn in her throat. If anything, it cleared the huge lump within.

Hayley went to the kitchens to go and get three more bottles for the rest of them. Iris had no idea why the house elves gave a student alcohol but she wasn't complaining. The rest off them physically couldn't down the bottle whole or else there throats would burn off but they finished them quite quickly. After about ten minutes, they were all giggling at the details Iris went in about her latest lover, obviously missing out their name.

"Was he better th--"

"Yes. He was the best I've ever had. Dear merlin, the things that man can do" Iris let a small and gentle moan escape her lips while recalling the events in the bathroom. The night that made her realise the difference between a boy and a man.

If they ever find out who she is talking about, it would be very awkward for them to know that their teacher has a 7.5 inch cock. Iris told them it was the perfect size. He didn't have to be huge but just the right size to hit her spot. She just thought to herself, if he hadn't ended it she'd probably be riding it right now. The though instantly brought her giggly demeanor down into a sad one. After she took the rest of Sloane's bottle and finished it, the rest of the night was a blur.

Next Day

Iris woke up by Sloane running to the bathroom. Once she sat up, her head started throbbing, "argh" She held her head in one hand as she leant against the other one. "I might just skip lessons today" Iris told herself. How could she attend classes when her head might kill her.

"I'll tell the teachers your sick" Charlotte looked normal. Like she hadn't been drinking all night.

"Why are you so...awake?" Iris groaned at Charlotte's mood.

"I was born with a gift... no hangovers" Charlotte giggled at Iris's middle finger as she showed it to her.

"Fuck off. But thank you" Iris tried to produce a smile but probably just looked like she was stoned. She tucked her head under the covers again. She heard Charlotte leave making her groan loudly into her pillow. That wasn't the best decision in the world as her stomach started rumbling and bubbling. Iris ran out of bed and headed for the bathroom, trying to ignore the massive head rush she got from getting up so suddenly.

Sloane was slumped over the toilet full of her stomach but Iris just pushed her out the way so she could do the same. Sloane just groaned and sat up against the bath resting her head in her hands,

"Fuck hangovers" She huffed into her hands listening to Iris violently throw up into the toilet next to her. She only had half of what Iris drunk so merlin can imagine what she was going through. Iris finally finished and looked at her friend in an equal state as her,

"Agreed." Iris and Sloane spent all day in their beds not talking to each other. Their groans and heavy breathing was heard across the room. Iris had forgotten half the night and she was scared she let something slip about her and Remus. But then she thought that Sloane would've told her even if she could barely speak without wanting to be sick again. 

They were both lying in bed when Charlotte burst through the door, sending ringing throughout Iris's head. Charlotte was still in the same mood as the morning, Iris knew this because she just giggled at Iris' groan at the noise of her walking in. 

"Good news and bad news.." Charlotte strolled to her own bed and immediately jumped in the covers, "Good news is that the teachers were fine with you guys not being in lesson" Iris smiled to herself. She would've thought that he would of been suspicious but with her being a Gryffindor, she was sure he was glad not to have her in lesson. "Bad news is that Professor Lupin wanted me to remind you that you still have detention with him... in 10 minutes" Charlotte quickly hid under the covers preparing for Iris shouting at her.

Iris shot up and glared at Charlotte wanting to shout at her but she didn't think her head would let her. She just quickly put on the closest hoodie and trousers. They both stunk off vodka and tobacco but she wasn't trying to impress him anymore.

Her head was a bit better but still ached every time she moved. She walked as fast as she could to his classroom. Her legs would've given out if she jogged or ran. When she arrived she was greeted at the door by him.

He looks incredibly tired and ill. He had black bags under his eyes and he looked really pale. It pained her to see him like this, even if she was suppose to be hating him. Was he losing sleep over his decision yesterday? Hopefully she thought. But something told her it wasn't that, if he dropped her why would he be losing sleep?

"Ms Sutton, Welcome to detention. If you can mark these third year essays, that would be a great help" Professor Lupin spoke to Iris with such formality, it broke her heart. They really were over, whatever they were.

"Very well Professor... you do look very ill, old age catching up on you?" Iris spoke spitefully towards him. Although her words sounded spiteful, she wanted to feel the spite but she couldn't. His soft blue eyes made her feel safe and comfortable even if they were looking at her yesterday, saying they didn't want her anymore.

She sat down at her usual desk at the front while he handed her a pile of parchment, "And you Ms Sutton stink of booze and cigarettes" He added even if he could still slightly smell her usual scent of lavender and old books. Remus loved her usual smell and he felt incredibly guilty for changing it. She must've been drinking and smoking after their little conversation.

Iris just glared at him as she got out her quill and started marking the third years essays on boggarts. She loved learning about boggarts in her third year, her fear was spiders so nothing embarrassing. Seeing different peoples fears was super interesting for her. Cameron's was a muggle actor, Brad Pitt, telling him that Cameron he was never going to meet him. It seemed to affect Cameron pretty badly because he cried after class. Iris couldn't blame him, Brad Pitt was gorgeous but right now he seemed ugly compared to Remus.

Remus was the only one for her, she knew that he wasn't attractive to many people and that was another reason she liked him so much. Because he didn't get much attention from anyone but Iris, she thought, he appreciated her even more. He mustn't of appreciated her that much if he could just drop her suddenly, her liking towards him at that moment just turned into anger.

"Ms Sutton, detention is finished and next time try not to come smelling like a brewery mixed with a chimney" Remus stated not looking up from the papers he was marking. Iris just stood up abruptly and threw the essays she marked onto the parchment he was writing on.

"Next time, try not looking like your on your death bed" Iris walked out the lesson. His words still stinging her. How dare he make those comments when he was the one who left her. She had five more detention with the man, how would she cope?

How would she cope seeing his beautiful scar running down his face without kissing him? Or how would she cope seeing him very day knowing that he didn't like or want her. She wanted him so much that it pained her. Maybe she was just someone he wanted for a quick fuck then just leave her like every other boy she had been with.

She thought that he would be different, he was older, more mature. But she guessed she was wrong, he was just a cunt.


	5. Rebound

The past five detentions were torture for Iris. Remus had missed two, she thought that he finally decided to avoid her. She'd rather that than to see his face again. Those two he missed, the detention was replaced by Snape. She usually would hate detention with him but any detention was better if Remus wasn't there.

In lesson, he paid her no attention. He didn't look at her once even if her hand was raised. It hurt him as much as it hurt Iris. Remus hated himself for seeing her sad in lessons. He knew it was for the best, she couldn't get involved in a werewolf, it would ruin her.

Iris was so slumped, all the time. She hated herself for caring this much about a man she didn't know that well. All she knew is that he was a good fuck, nothing about his life. Because she was so upset all the time, she returned to under the whomping willow to smoke. Weed was her only escape from her feelings.

Over the past week, she was under the tree for five of those nights. Because no one could get near the tree without getting splattered into the ground, no one noticed she was there. No one but him. He knew, he could see the tree from his chambers and he could see the smoke coming from the non-burning tree. Remus felt even more guilty, he drove her to this. But soon she will see it's for the best. She needed someone young, rich and not affected by lycanthropy. 

One night when Iris arrived at the great hall, walking low like usual nowadays. She sat down next to Sloane and opposite Cameron and a boy she had never seen before but was sat unusually close to her best friend. Iris wanted to be happy for her friend but jealously just crept throughout her body.

"Hey I, we know your not feeling great so we've decided we're going to take you to Hogsmeade tonight" Sloane giggled excitedly as she grabbed her friends shoulders, "we can get plastered"

"Why spend money on alcohol when I have weed upstairs that I can smoke for free?" Iris played with the food Cameron put on her plate before she arrived. Cameron took care of her like that. Both of her best friends had a different way to caring for Iris. Sloane was the type to let her talk it out then either get high or drunk. Cameron was more of taking care of her body. He tried feeding her, getting her out of bed (Even if Hayley and Charlotte threw their shoes at him to get out). Iris didn't know which way she preferred.

"Come on, there's no point in not coming, we'll buy the booze" Sloane tightened her grip on Iris' shoulders before removing them and continued to eat. Iris had a small broccoli on the end of her fork, she was moving it around like it was swimming through the rice. It was winning the race against the other broccoli that didn't even dive off yet. Iris just huffed at Sloane, she knew she should go.. what's the worst that could happen?

"Fine.. I'll go. Let's go as soon as, I don't want to be sober anymore" Sloane and Cameron smiled widely at Iris who shot them a fake smile. She wanted it to be a real smile but her body wouldn't let her mean it.

Iris went back to her dorm to get changed. She pulled out random clothing of her faviroute colour, brown. She never knew why it was her faviroute colour, come to think of it. Remus was wearing a brown cardigan in the pub that night. 'Oh merlin, not him again' She was thinking to herself as she got changed, 'get him out my head!' Iris wacked the side of her head when she finished slipping in her shoes.

Sloane came out from the bathroom, she never liked changing in front of girls for some reason, Iris never questioned it. She was just dressed in some baggy jeans and a black hoodie. They made their way to the common room where they met Cameron.

"If you guys are getting wankered, I'm coming" Toby was stood next to Cameron with a huge grin on his face which seemed to brighten when Iris reached the end of the stairs. No one noticed but when he did he quickly coughed and shook his head pretending like it never happened.

The four of them arrived at the Three Broomsticks and sat at the same booth as the night Iris met him. She quickly reminisced the night. Iris' face blushed when she remembered the nights events. He was so handsome when his face was covered by his soft brown hair as he- 'STOP!' Iris quickly removed the thoughts from her brain as Cameron brought over the first round of drinks.

"Cheers!" Cameron yelled and most people in the pub turned around to look but the group of friends ignored them as they all chugged their drinks seeing who could finish first. Cameron who chugged a bottle filled with vodka, he told people passing by it was water, on the first train ride finished first. Iris next followed by Toby then finally Sloane.

They were all pretty tipsy as they all started singing their hearts out to the song playing in the background, 'Mr Brightside' Iris told the group. Iris never usually liked the song growing up but she quickly changed her opinion on the song once a drink was down her.

Cameron and Sloane quickly left to go have a fag, Iris wasn't that drunk to have one yet. They left in a fit of giggles over something Cameron had said, it left Toby and Iris very confused. Once they were out the pub, Toby coughed awkwardly. As a group they got on like a house on fire but once Iris and Toby were left alone, it was awkward. 

"So-" Toby was about to say he was cold, the classic British awkward conversation starter, until Iris interrupted him.

"We came here because some guy broke my heart. Not just any guy, THE guy, I can't tell you who but he was... special and he dumped me." Iris turned around to look at Toby who just looked confused then changed to anger? Why was he angry? Wait... that wasn't a Toby angry look. She got to know that look when she once made his potion explode in the middle of class. In her defence, he did step on her toe. But this wasn't that look... this was another look... jealously? No, can't be. 

Iris told Toby the whole story, obviously excluding the man's name and when she gave him head under his desk. He listened, he nodded, he hummed. He was doing everything Iris wanted him to do. She didn't want him to express his own opinions because she was full of Sloanes and Camerons already. Speaking of who.. where were they? A cigarette didn't last this long?

She was quickly brought out of her spinning thoughts, that probably wasn't helped by the alcohol, by Toby placing a hand on her cheek and wiping away one of her tears with his thumb.

"T-toby.. what ar-" She was interrupted by his lips on hers. He was gentle with the kiss. The taste of beer and bacon erupted in her mouth as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Just wanting to distract herself from reality for a moment, she immediately kissed back. Iris placed one hand on the back of his neck and pushed his further towards her to deepen the kiss. 

Toby wasn't a bad kisser but there wasn't a spark. She wasn't invested in the kiss as much as she felt that Toby was. He was hungry, he kissed her like it would be the last thing he would ever do. Her memories then all clicked together.

He hated when she talked about her flings, if he was upset and then she entered the room, his face lit up. Toby always tried to sit at the table next to her. Oh no.. what was she doing? She didn't feel the same and she was kissing him.. giving him false hope. 

"Tob-" She was once interrupted again but instead of it being the consequence of another regretful kiss, it was her eyes. Once Iris pulled away her eyes were brought to a man sitting at the bar. He was sat at a 90 degree angle from her, how did she notice him? It's like he was a magnet for her eyes. He was staring right at them. To Toby more specifically, that look was definitely jealously. 

Why would she care if he was jealous? She decided to make eye contact with him while pulling Toby in for another kiss. She quickly pecked him, at the same time she winked at Remus. The glass in his hands shattered at his tightened grip. He then stormed out the pub. Iris just rolled her eyes and stood up. Apparently guilt could sober you straight up as she got no head rush from the movement. She was feeling incredibly guilty but then again, why should she? Iris just apologised to Toby and walked out the pub. 

When she exited the pub she then realised that she wasn't guilty for Remus. She had just given Toby hope, hope that would lead to nowhere. And then she kissed him again.. why does she do these things to herself?

Iris went back to her dorm and as soon as she hit the pillow, tears started streaming down her face. She was fed up of crying all the time but her body didn't care. It was her latest hobby even if it did feel like a weird sensation to cry when high.

Weekend After

It was the weekend so Iris and Cameron were sitting in the courtyard with a cigarette each. Cameron was talking about the upcoming Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. She wish she had a distraction right now. Sure Cameron was keeping her company but in the nicest way possible, she couldn't give a fuck about Quidditch right now. 

Right when Cameron was talking about the difference between Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory in terms of their seeker abilities, Iris saw the last person she wanted to see right now.

Toby walked up to them with his hands in his chinos. Any girl would throw themselves over a desk for Toby but now when Iris saw him, her body tensed up.

"Cam, can i borrow Iris for a second?" Toby asked gently, too gently for Iris' liking. Cameron just nodded and walked off to go and talk to the same guy from the Gryffindor table the other day.

Toby sat down beside Iris and looked into her eyes directly. His look was.. happiness? excitement? This. conversation won't end well, "Hey Iris"

"Hey Toby, what's up?" Iris sat up and put on her usual cheerful smile as if the incident in the pub never happened. She finished her fag and put it out on the bench.

"You don't usually smoke sober?" Toby looked at the crumpled up filter resting on the bench. Iris just rolled her eyes,

"Don't change the subject... I know why your coming to talk to me. And i just wanted to clear up that it was just a drunken mistake" Iris immediately saw the look of sadness flow through Toby's soft, brown eyes.

"O-oh.. yeah, just a drunken mistake" Toby looked down and suddenly the put-out cigarette was the most interesting thing in the world. Iris knew that he didn't want her to say that but he must've been expecting it? She didn't know, she just didn't want to seem like a bitch.

Toby was heartbroken. He felt like he loved Iris Margaret Sutton and he just found out she didn't feel the same. How could she? She was perfect and he was just Toby, Toby Kipling.

Next Day

The next day Iris woke up in incredible guilt; her brain not deciding who for. She also woke up with a book thrown at her by Cameron,

"Wake Up!" Iris groaned and reluctantly sat up and glared at Cameron.

"If you throw one more book at me James!" She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and pointed it at him. Cameron loved waking her up, even though she had hexed him a couple times, it was very funny.

They made their way to breakfast, Iris saw Toby sitting at the other end of the table, head in food. Her stomach growled, she didn't know if it was because she was hungry or the guilt she felt. She decided it was the food so she started shoving sausages into her mouth.

"Cam, I'm not coming to DADA so just make up an excuse for me" Iris didn't look up from her food knowing Cameron would give her a certain look. The look he always gave when he was worried about Iris, she hated it.

"Bu-"

"Do it" She quickly interrupted Cameron not wanting to hear him try persuade her. He still didn't know that she kissed Toby and what happened the day before in the courtyard. Iris didn't want to tell him or Sloane because she knew they'd be angry at her.

Cameron left to go to DADA, still full of questions. He knew that if he even started a question she would punch him and from experience, he didn't want that to happen again. Iris just went to the courtyard for a cigarette. She had second period so she would just go to that. She just didn't want to look at Remus right now.

She noticed children were leaving their prospective classrooms so she got up and started making her way to her arithmacy class. Iris was walking down the empty corridor on her way to class when she heard a cough from behind her. 

"What do you want?" Iris knew who it was without even turning her back. She refused to turn around and meet his eyes even if she could hear him walking towards her.

"To talk to you. Why weren't you in class today?" Remus wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her to turn around. He caught her eye once she was turned and tried to look in them for some answer.

"I wanted to avoid you" Iris shrugged as she met his eyes. Once she looked into his eyes, she saw jealously, anger and sadness. His normal soft gaze at her was replaced by this new look that she hated. Did she cause this? 'No you didn't, he did, he left YOU not the other way around' Iris screamed at herself for thinking differently.

"Why would you do that?" Lupin looked her up and down then met her eyes again with some amusement. She was avoiding him and he enjoyed it. Merlin knows why but it was funny to him.

"It's not funny" She rolled her eyes at his amusement but his gaze of her up and down sent tingles around her body. 'Your trying not to like him! Stop it!' Iris scolded herself for the tingles he sent throughout her body.

"You know what's not funny? Kissing a boy right in front of me" Remus turned more serious now as he stared into her eyes. He tried so hard not to get lost in them but as they looked back in his, it was very hard.

Iris scoffed at his comment, "Your funny for getting jealous over a boy I kissed when we're not even together. It's actually not funny... it's pathetic" She rose her eyebrows and now it was her turn to be amused.

"I get that but you kissed him while looking right at me! That's pathetic, it's also desperate" He tilted his head at her wanting a response but she couldn't think of one. She just wanted to slap him, and that she did.

Once the back of her hand contacted with his cheek she let out a sigh of relief. It was like that was all she needed. She finally felt good now and even better when he stumbled back with a red cheek.

"Ms Sutton, you kissed Mr Kipling and then slapped me?!" Remus rolled his eyes at her, "who's being pathetic now" He huffed at her and then turned his heel to walk back to the corridor full of students.

"Take your shit dick elsewhere because this pathetic girl has another... great dick!" She yelled at him knowing he could hear but he didn't respond. He just turned out of her sight. 

Iris leant against the wall and sighed, why would she say that? He was angry because she kissed Toby, he'll be fuming thinking she slept with him. 'Stop caring what he thinks! He means nothing to me!" Iris slapped her head to get her guilty thoughts away.


	6. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

'Who does he think he is? He has no right to be annoyed with me' Iris was head was constantly thinking about their heated discussion. She wanted to get back at him for being such a prick but she had no idea how.

Iris attended all her classes normally, even DADA. He played his little game where he addressed her like a normal student. She hated when he did that but he couldn't exactly call her by her first name if he doesn't with any other student. To her, everything he did annoyed her. He could just be handing out textbooks and it would boil her blood.

"I hate him! I hate him! ERGH!" Iris shouted as soon as she walked out his classroom.

He had been extra annoying in lesson. Remus just simply ignored her. He wouldn't answer her if she asked a question or pick her if her hand was up. 

"Something else must've happened for you to be this angry with him" Cameron laughed a bit at her anger. Iris hadn't told him or Sloane about her kiss with Toby or about her confrontation with Remus yet. 

"Yes something did happen and I'll tell you and Sloane after dinner" Iris quickly told Cameron before rushing off to her next lesson. She felt like she had to tell them, she rarely kept secrets from them especially if it included one of their close friends. 

After dinner, where Cameron kept on asking questions about what she would tell them, Iris stormed up to her dorm followed by Sloane and Cameron. They were both super intrigued why Iris was so angry and upset all the time, she never was normally like this.

Iris checked the dorm to make sure Hayley and Charlotte were elsewhere and thankfully because she left dinner early, they weren't. Cameron and Sloane jumped onto Iris' bed and waited patiently for her to tell them the story.

"So me and Toby kissed- save your judgments till the end" Iris spotted both their faces turn into shock at her casual statement, "Remus saw and then he confronted me about it. He called me pathetic and desperate so I slapped him" Iris said the last part proudly.

"You KISSED Toby?!" Sloane's eyes were wide open at Iris' confession, "Iris kissed Toby! Oh merlin" She looked to Cameron to say something but he too was lost for words.

"I would've done more than slap him!" Cameron scoffed at the lack of violence Iris gave to Remus.

"Cam! You need to think of the more important thing" Sloane punched Cameron on the arm hard making Cameron yelp.

"Fine. How was the kiss?" This earned him another punch on the arm.

"Cameron James! Stop talking!" Sloane shouted at him before turning her attention to the nervous girl standing opposite them.

"Before you judge me, I told Toby that it was a drunken mistake the next day and I'm finally fed up of Remus acting like a little boy so I've decided I'm not going to let him effect me anymore" Iris crossed her arms and spoke calmly even if her insides were twisting and turning from anxiety.

"Goo-"

"Wait! I have a plan!" Cameron interrupted Sloane once a thought finally hit him full force. Iris and Sloane just sighed knowing his plans were always dreadful or ended horribly. "Why don't you sleep with Toby in Remus' classroom" He stated like it was obvious.

"Iris, don't do that please" Sloane pleaded Iris whop looked like she was debating it in her head.

"If we leave dinner early then Remus could walk in..." Iris muttered adding to the terrible plan. Cameron beamed at her idea,

"Yes yes yes"

"No no no. You know Toby likes you and your just going to use him? For what? A man that doesn't want you?!" Sloane got out of bed and walked towards Iris who's smile faded quickly at her friends words.

"If her didn't want me he wouldn't be jealous that I kissed Toby. He wants me, I just need to push him to make the first move" Iris' smile re-appeared when she looked over Sloane's shoulder to see Cameron giggling.

"Fine. Do it. But if you break Toby's heart and feel guilty about it then don't come crying to me. My alcohol is reserved for sensible people" Sloane sneered at Iris and made her way to the bathroom to have a shower.

"She'll come around. Now for the plan" Iris and Cameron spent the night coming up with a plan to make sure Toby is up for it and to make sure Remus walks in. Iris knew that Toby would be more than happy to sleep with her but he may reject her not wanting to hurt himself more.

Next Day, Dinner

Iris spent her day around Toby more, either alone or with the group. As she was flirting with Toby, she avoided Sloane's glare. They all sat together at dinner, Cameron exchanging glasses with Iris asking (non-verbally) when they would leave.

Iris looked up at the teachers table to catch Remus looking her way, this was her perfect opportunity. She leant into Toby's ear and whispered as seductively as she could,

"Your coming with me" Iris grabbed his hand and pulled him up, she lead his outside the hall knowing Remus was staring at her. She led Toby to the DADA classroom and shut the door behind them, on purposely not locking the door.

"Defence classroom? We can back to my do-" Toby was cut off by Iris' lips once more. She kissed him hungrily only breaking the contact to take off her shirt. Toby didn't know if it was right to do it, he knew what she was planning on doing but doing it and getting told she didn't want him would just break his heart once more. But right now his dick was thinking something else so he just picked her up by her thighs and placed her onto the closest desk.

Toby threw off his shirt then started placing kisses on her neck. Iris leant her head back to give him better access, it was one thing for Remus to catch them fucking in his classroom but another if Toby left marks on her neck. She loved the feeling of his soft lips on her neck so she let out a small moan to let him know she enjoyed it.

She looked at the clock and realised dinner would finish any minute so she had to speed up the process so she leant forward and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers along with his boxers. His dick was fully hard but how could it not be if he was about to have sex with the woman he loved. Iris noticed it wasn't as big as Remus, it was probably just above average.

He put one hand by her bum on the desk and the other one guided him to thrust into her causing him to moan, "Merlin I-iris" Toby dug his head in the crook of her neck as he continued to thrust into her.

Iris' body was full of waves of pleasure. As much as she wanted it to be shit so she could appreciate Remus more, it simply wasn't. He might not be hitting her spot like Remus could do with his eyes closed, her body was still full of pleasure. She scolded herself knowing she wouldn't be able to finish if Remus walked in.

"R-R-..Toby!" Iris moaned when he started to push himself inside her at a fast pace. He seemed to ignore her almost slip up of his name, her moaning his name was all she could do to help him release. Toby was almost finished with Iris miles behind him when the door started opening.

"T-toby~ keep g-going!" Iris exaggerated her moans knowing Remus just walked into the door. Because she was facing the front of the class she could see him stare at them in shock. Toby was too distracted by his and her moans to notice the new person in the room.

"Ahem!" Remus coughed grabbing the attention of a cumming Toby. 

"F-fuck!" Toby went to pull out but the final stroke finished him off and his back curled and his legs shook a bit, "S-sorry sir!" He was panting heavily as he pulled up his trousers and kissed Iris goodbye before running out the classroom.

Iris had a huge smirk on her face as the scene unfolded. She was a bit frustrated she didn't finish but knowing Remus walked in and saw her fuck another boy almost made her cum. 

"Oops" Iris giggled at Remus' fuming facial expression. He was so angry he couldn't speak. Iris slowly hopped off the table and bend down in front of him to grab her shirt that was on the floor. She slowly did her buttons up trying to torture him. Once she was fully clothed he stormed over to her and got so close, their lips were basically touching,

"What game do you think your playing?" Remus questioned her angrily. Iris just rolled her eyes at his question.

"Game? Your the one playing the game. Don't act all high and mighty because that could've been you if you didn't leave me" Iris scoffed making Remus place his hand around her neck and grip the sides lightly.

"Stop acting like you have control because I can smell your arousal with my hand around your neck" Remus grinned at her squirming at his tighter grip.

"Stop being so smug, your suppose to be the sweet, caring, friendly professor.. where's that guy now?" Iris rose her eyebrows as he questioned the man.

"I can't control myself when I'm around you" Remus sighed and dropped his hand from her neck and shoved both hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry, you can fuck who ever you want" He dropped his head and walked towards his desk. 

Iris felt bad for him, she shouldn't but she did. She knew he wasn't this rough man on the inside, he cared for her and she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"If anything is a constellation, it's that he can't make me scream like you do" Iris winked at her and walked out the classroom. Once she was out the room she leant back against the door.

'Your suppose to be angry with him! You just ended the conversation by complimenting him! Pull yourself together!' Iris yelled at herself internally at her inability to control herself around him.


	7. Jealously?

Iris decided it was time to get down her sorrows at the bottom of a firewhiskey bottle.

She practically raced to the kitchens. When she got there and asked for a bottle, the elves were a little hesitant. But seeing as she had been to the kitchens many times before they happily gave her it. 

She finished the bottle while walking down the various hallways. Iris absolutely hated the taste of whiskey but it was the only drink that could get her drunk fast.

Iris was now stumbling, barely able to stand up while walking through her school. She was giggling at the portraits that were telling her to be quiet.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" One portrait shouted at the girl trying to get her to finally stop making noise but only spurred her on. But it wasn't a portrait. Iris turned around and her body froze even if her eyes couldn't stay still.

Even though her drunken blurred vision wasn't disappearing anytime soon, she could still recognise the long, black robes. Could still recognise the long greasy hair even if it did look a bit fluffy because of her vision.

"I-if I was hic s-stupid.. i-i hic would-wouldn't b-b-be top hic of yourrr class." Iris told him with a sloppy grin on her face. Too drunk to even care that the scary potions professor was standing in front of her. 

"Ms Sutton, follow me." Snape sneered at the drunk girl presented to him. When she refused he simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him, ignoring her stumbling.

Once they got to his office her body shivered. She forgot how cold it could get in his classroom. Especially since she hadn't worn a coat.

"Ms Sutton, care to explain why your roaming the halls drunk like a pathetic girl?!" Snape's sneer hadn't left his face since his eyes landed on Iris in the hallway. Iris just giggled at his words and seriousness,

"W-why are hic y-you so s-s-serious all the hic time. D-does someone need hic to get l-laid?" She continued giggling but then felt the grip on her wrist tighten, "ow" Iris tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"I do not condone that sort of language in my classroom" Snape snapped at her as he finally let go of her wrist. It still ached and when she looked down, it was all red with small bruises where his fingertips were.

"Drink this" He handed her over a glass of water. Ignoring her glare, "You have potions tomorrow and I wouldn't appreciate if you came with a hangover"

"N-no." Iris refused to drink the water as she stumbled over to the closest desk to sit on top of it, "keep hic y-your weird g-greasy water hic away f-from me".

"Silly girl, just drink it or i'll take even more points away from Gryffindor" Snape spat back at her, still holding up the glass of water.

"H-how many hic are y-you already hic taking?" Iris questioned him with a lazy smirk, finally giving in and grabbing the glass from his hand. Her mind was too hazed to even realise what she was saying. Sober Iris would never speak back to a teacher (unless she were sleeping with them) but when she did it, she felt nice.

Bloody Remus Lupin corrupting her mind. Making her like talking back, touching herself under her desk, being under her teachers desk. 'Damn you Lupin!" Iris said in her brain but trying to be serious just made her burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Why damn Lupin?" Snape raised his eyebrows at the girl making her eyes go incredibly wide. 'Shit! I said that out loud!" Iris punched herself mentally at her being an idiot.

"No hic reason, h-he just ssset hic loads of h-homework" Iris spoke trying not to sound too proud of her quick excuse. 

"Well I assume he wants it all done before.. his time of the month" Snape turned around to get her another glass, knowing she was confused by his words.

Iris felt a feeling of relief when he stopped being suspicious of her. But what did he mean? Time of the month? He didn't get periods?

Iris decided her mind was overthinking it from her drunken state so pushed past it. She grabbed her second glass of water and poured it down her throat.

After, around, 10 more pints of water, Snape dismissed her... still scolding her from the other side of the classroom.

"Cheers Snapey" Iris winked at him playfully before hopping off the table and strutting out the classroom. She didn't want to admit it to him but she secretly thanked him for sobering her up. 

Merlin knows why he did it but she didn't care.

All of a sudden she remembered why she started drinking in the first place. She drank because she felt herself not being able to keep apart from him. Iris had no control over what her body craved while around him. 

But a little part of her knew that he felt it too. She saw the way he looked at her in lesson occasionally. He wan- needed her. Remus John Lupin needed Iris Margaret Sutton as soon as possible or they would both lose their shit.

Next Day

Iris thankfully woke up with no hangover. She got dressed like usual and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was walking with Sloane and Toby. It was incredibly awkward between her and Toby. They had no idea how to other reacted to their.. act. Iris could guess what his was, he liked her and he made that clear so fucking him was a bad idea. But it got Remus all riled up and it was hot.

Iris thought about his hand around her neck almost every hour of the day. It sent shocks through her body like no other. 'Iris! Stop! He dropped you!" She mentally hit herself more. Something she had grown used to in the past couple days.

Suddenly she saw Remus down the hall glaring down at her. Seeing his glare flipped her stomach. Maybe she did have some issues. But right now, she didn't care.

Something inside her suddenly jolted an idea in her head that she did with no hesitation. She turned to Toby, grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her. Iris slipped her tongue into his mouth but before letting him get use to it, she removed her lips off his.

Iris then turned to Remus who was still staring at them. It was clear, through the stern expression, that he was burning inside. He wanted to storm up to her and show everyone how much Iris truly wanted him and not Toby. 

But he couldn't so he just made a mental note on her kissing Toby right in front of him.

Iris rolled her eyes and lightly groaned when he turned the corner, out of sight. She wanted to follow him and show him who truly owned her mouth.

Before she could even think about storming over to him, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the courtyard opposite, "What The Fuck Iris!" Sloane hit her friend on the arm.

Iris saw that Sloane had anger in her eyes. An amber she only saw when she lost a Quidditch game. This must be serious.

"Your messing around with Toby! Your playing with his feelings! Just for a guy who doesn't even want you!" Sloane hit Iris on the arm again trying to get her friend to see how much she could hurt one of her other friends.

"Sloane, relax. I have it under control. Toby knows it's nothing serious! I promise." Iris looked softly into Sloane's burning eyes trying to calm down her friend.

Sloane had always been a victim of her best friends beautiful green eyes, "ugh! Fine! But if he comes crying to me, and it will be me, that you've broken his heart. I'll break your spine" Sloane threatened Iris before storming away to the Great Hall.

Iris knew that Cameron would be in the library chatting up some book nerd. Every since Diagon Alley, Cameron convinced himself that his new type was book nerds.

"Hey Cam. Can I talk to you?" Iris huffed. Her mood had dropped incredibly when Sloane confronted her. She knew she was going wrong by doing all this stuff with Toby and seeing it affect one her other best friends broke her heart.

Cameron was leaning against a bookshelf while talking to a sixth-year Hufflepuff, "Sorry Cody, one moment" He interrupted the boy who was talking about some book Cameron had no interest in.

"It's Connor!" 

Cameron just ignored him and sat down opposite Iris, instantly noticing her uneasy expression, "What have you done now?"

"Sorry Cam. I kissed Toby just now in front of Remus and Sloane confronted me about it." Iris spoke in disappointment towards herself.

"He'll be down for an angry fuck now" Cameron chuckled at her story. He wasn't mad or upset for her, "If I can't get any book needs then i'll make sure you get the king of book nerds" He leant forward and grabbed her hands in his trying to ease her emotions a bit.

"Maybe if you get their names right, you might have a chance" Iris giggled, joined by Cameron. "I just- I feel bad for Toby. I'm playing with his feelings just for someone i've only slept with once!" Iris exclaimed with a scoff not believing her words.

"And sucked off twice." Cameron added with a smirk earning himself a glare from the girl, "Sorry. But just tell Toby at Hogsmeade tomorrow about your true feelings. Remus has seen you literally be fucked by him and now kissing him. If he's not already incredibly jealous then bad luck." Cameron told her with a sad smile on his face.

He had seen Iris go through boy troubles. Similar to his. Somehow, they both always got fucked and ducked. They joked about marrying each other and running away, not caring about boys.

They then decided that none of them could forget about boys, they were too horny and craved male attention.

Cameron loved Iris, Iris loved Cameron.

"Thanks Cam, now get back to Connor. I can see your itching to carry on your conversation." Iris noticed Cameron's leg slightly shaking, waiting to go back over.

"Connor?" He tilted his head at the name.

"Cody." Iris shook her head and giggled at his boyishness. She then got up and headed to first period.

Iris spent the day going from class to class. Different subjects, topics and classmates but the same thoughts in her head.

Toby liked her. Remus liked her or he liked the idea of her. He liked her pussy. That's it. Toby liked Iris' personality and the way she brightened up the room with her smile. Remus liked that she would do anything he asked, sexually.

She decided to go for a late night cigarette. Iris put on a leather jacket, some flared jeans and a crew neck. She always put on her docs when going for a cigarette. Iris thought it made her look cool.

Iris was now down a random hallway taking a drag of her cigarette. Her thoughts freeing from her mind for a couple minutes. She had been smoking since her Fifth-Year but her head still got a tiny rush with every cigarette.

When she was about to take another drag, someone pulled her into a room.

Not just someone or just a room. Remus and into his classroom.

She had no idea she was even nearby his room. Maybe her heart was trying to tell her something. She magnates towards him.

Once she's in the room, she gets pushed up against the door, closing it. Remus' body pressed up against her.

Their faces just centimetres away from each other. His hands on her shoulders from pushing her onto the door. He stood there and kept direct eye contract with her as he steadily breathed. She couldn't say the same, her breathing picked up. Iris could feel her heart racing but it stopped beating when he leant forward and whispered in her ear,

"You've been a bad girl and it's your time for your punishment."


	8. Angry Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy Smut Warning
> 
> Porn no plot sort of smut :)

Iris whimpered at his words. If him standing this close to her while her chest heaved up and down didn't turn her on, his words for sure did.

"Now. For your punishment." Remus smirked at her already turning putty in his hands. He took his hand and pulled off her jacket, letting it drop to the floor. His eyes met hers and he kept eye-contact while he pulled down her crewneck by the collar. With a quite tug, the sweatshirt ripped off her body, along with her t-shirt and bra underneath.

"F-fuck~ That. Was. So. Sexy." Iris nearly rolled her eyes back at the sensation her body gave her while he watched him rip her clothes apart. Where in hell did he get the strength?

Remus' eyes slightly widened at the sight. He had seen her tits before but not her whole bare upper half. She really was beautiful and breathtaking.

"I know" Remus' smirk was still very apparent. He started pecking small kisses along her neck, shoulder and down her upper half.

Remus blew cold hair onto her nipple making them hard. He gently licked them both but didn't use any pressure and didn't do it for long.

"Remus.. Pleas-" Iris' breath hitched when she felt a big hand wrap around her neck. This man knew what made her wet.

"Call me Sir." Remus told her, still blowing cold hair teasingly on her nipples. Still giving small licks to them, showing them barely any attention making Iris weak. "If you don't, i'll punish you even more"

Iris felt herself clench at his words. Words that would pretty much shock and disgust every other person. But to her, they were like a love poem.

Remus then dropped to his knees and started to unzip her trousers, "Please Re-... Sir" Iris quietly moaned at the anticipation. 

He nodded at her correction, he would really hate to punish her further. What he had in store for them would for sure be punishing her. Be punishing her legs and her ability to walk.

Remus pulled down her jeans, she helped him get her legs out, along with her shoes and socks. It was now just her in her underwear.

He suddenly ripped them off too. Remus then stood up and stepped backwards a little. Iris really was stunning. Here she was, naked, willing to do anything to him and to be done to her. "Shit" He muttered under his breath before dropping to his knees once more.

Remus placed light kisses to the inside of her thighs. Starting from the knees then guided his way up.

"Remus, P-please" Iris begged him to arrive at his destination quickly.

"Tut Tut, doll" Remus suddenly stood up and grabbed her by the waist. He walked towards the closest desk and placed her on top of it, "I thought i told you to call me Sir?"

"F-fuck, Sorry. I'll do better" Iris' body was full of desire and lust. She truly needed him, no matter what it took.

"Undress me." Remus ordered her as he took a step back. Iris looked at his confused slightly. She wanted him to fuck her blind, not for her to take off his clothes.

"Just keep them o-" Iris stopped talking when his hand found her neck once more, gripping the sides ever so slightly.

"Do as I say." Remus told her with a stern voice and look in his eyes. But she could see through the stern look. She could see he shared the same look as her, full of flaming desire for one another.

Iris inhaled deeply at his words once again. If only he could talk like this to her 24/7. His voice seemed to get deeper with every word spoke. It made a butterfly cage go off in her stomach.

She hopped off she desk, with his hand still around her neck. Then started to unbutton his cardigan, "You need to remove your hand so I can 'undress you'" Iris mocked his words with a teasing smile.

Remus tightened his grip, "Don't mock me Ms Sutton" He finally dropped his hand, letting the cardigan be pushed back and sliding down his arms onto the floor.

Iris then started unbuttoning his shirt, noticing how he tensed more and more with every button. She ignored it and pulled off the shirt past his shoulders.

"Oh~ Merlin" Iris gazed at the mans torso. She hadn't seen him topless before and she scolded herself for not seeing it sooner.

Even with his slightly skinny waist, his chest seemed to look strong and muscular. She couldn't even describe how sexy his scars were. Some going from his shoulder diagonally to his waist, some small ones just tracing his collarbone.

She then noticed the longer she stared, the more he tensed, "Aw Remus.. I think you look sexy" Iris smirked, not being able to take her eyes off his body.

Remus heard his name and rolled his eyes, this girl must be doing it on purpose. He tugged off his own trousers, along with his shoes and socks. As he pushed Iris back onto the desk, he started tugging off his boxers.

How could a man look so sexy. It was almost illegal how good he looked as he towered over her. "Are you sure?" He looked her in the eyes, now the desire replaced with something else she couldn't quite understand.

Iris just grabbed the back of his neck and tugged on his hair, "Fuck me Professor" She whispered into his ear making his cock throb.

Remus didn't even know how such an innocent word turned him on so much. He was called Professor all day, every day by everyone within the castle but suddenly hearing it from Iris' mouth as his cock was pressed against her, filled his body with determination. 

Determination to make this girl scream his name, forget everything around her, forget where she was and only be focusing on the pleasure he gave her.

Remus had put on the silencing charm before he pulled Iris into the room, knowing that something might happen between them.

Before he pushed inside her, he grabbed her throat once more and pushed her neck back until she was lying on her back. He wanted her to not be distracted by anything and only feel him entering her so looking at a plain ceiling would certainly help.

Remus then pushed himself inside with a loud grunt.

"Shit! Agh~" Iris' toes were already curling as he started to gently thrust, giving her time to adjust.

"Ms Sutton, Language" Remus warned her with a stern voice which he tried incredibly hard to keep on. He could've easily of moaned or groaned but he kept it in knowing his words made Iris clench around him.

Iris' mind was dazed. His hand gripping her throat was one sensation but put it together with his big cock using her, it was overwhelming. 

She didn't realise how overwhelmed her body actually was until he took his other hand and started rubbing circles on her swollen clit.

"Please! Harder! Deeper! Please!" Iris called out, still staring at the ceiling but seeing stars. Remus granted her wishes as he picked up his pace as he used her to get off. 

Iris' knot in her stomach finally came loose along with her. Her legs shaking and her body trembling as he kept on moving his hips, "Come inside me!" She ordered him making him finally release.

Remus had finally took the time to fuck her properly and not some quickie in the bathroom. And he loved and cherished every moment of it. He slowly pulled out of her, not wanting for it to be over.

It was for him but definitely not for her. Remus dropped to his knees and before Iris could look down to see what he was doing, his tongue brushed her slit. Iris' head tilting back at the sensation. She was still swollen and sensitive from her orgasm a couple minutes ago.

He did a sort of XO repeatedly on her clit and down her slit sending her over the roof in a matter of minutes. "Y-Yes~" Iris moaned loudly as she hit her climax.

"You like my tongue?" Remus asked her, back to using his stern voice. This question earned him a hum in response, he wasn't having that. He got up from his knees and pulled her up to stand up.

Iris got to her knees but instantly collapsed back onto him for the second time. Was this going to happen every time? She wasn't ready for that.

Remus put his hand back on her throat and pushed her back with his grip, "Do you like the way my tongue circles your dripping clit until you can't properly form words?" He asked her again, being more specific on purpose. Knowing it turned her on.

"Y-yes... Yes I do" Iris nodded as another answer to his question. She really could get use to this. His hand being her new necklace and she would wear every day if she could.

But then it hit her again, she was supposed to be angry with him. He used her and now he just did it again.

"Remus! How dare you do that!" Iris pushed his chest as anger started to fill her body, "I'm supposed to be angry with you! You aren't supposed to fuck me!" She pushed him again not noticing the anger build in his eyes.

When she went to push him again he leant down and swung her over his shoulder. She hit his lower back which was the only thing she could reach, "Put me down!"

"No no doll... I thought I finally learned to be a good girl, guess more punishment is needed" Remus answered and she could practically hear his smirk.

Iris' body betrayed her. Her stomach turned once more at his words and anticipation started building in her lower abdomen. She didn't want to feel like this but when she was with Remus, her mind had no control.

He carried her up towards his quarters that were linked to his office. Iris had no time to look around as she immediately got thrown onto the bed.

"On your hands and knees. Now." Remus stood at the end of the bed with his cock hardening at the naked girl in his bed.

"No." Iris kept a straight face even if his words sent tingles around her whole body. Remus just rolled his eyes at her and leant down to grab her waist and flip her over onto her hands and knees.

"Prof- Agh!~" Iris was about to make a comment about him having no self control but was interrupted by him forcefully pushing into her. Guess her comment was proven.

"Don't ever think you can get away with being a bad girl" Remus leant forward into her ear, not moving. "Your body needs me, I can feel the goosebumps"

He wasn't lying, her body was covered with them. Whether it was his words, his presence, his cock inside her or all three, "Move please sir"

Following her orders he moved his hips painfully slow knowing how much it tortured her.

"Beg." Remus continued to move slowly waiting for her gorgeous begs to come out of her mouth.

"Professor, I need you to move faster. Please... Shit!" Her prayers were answered, feeling his hips move faster letting him push in deeper. Iris grabbed the bed sheets trying to relive some tension.

Remus groaned at her words, almost growling hearing her beg for him. He knew he would never get use to those words.

He needed her to feel good, it was his mission that he took with pleasure... literally. So he reached out his arm and grabbed a full fist of hair to pull her head back.

"F-Shit~" The feeling of her hair being pulled back was worryingly pleasuring. Knowing he was in control of her body and that he could do whatever he wants set her soul on fire.

"You seem to like that. You really are a desperate little slut, aren't you?" Remus questioned her as his hips started moving faster earning him louder and more dragged out moans.

After a few moments, she felt a hard smack against her bum, "I asked you a question doll" Remus was loving the fact he could do anything to her.

"I- Fuck! I am" Iris' eyes rolled back at the feeling of another smack against her. They were so harsh, they definitely would leave a bruise the next day.

"B-but moans only for moans y-you" Her body was in complete bliss and pleasure. She felt like she was in ecstasy. But Iris didn't want to like it, she wanted to hate him. He shouldn't have this control he has over her but she couldn't help it. 

It felt too good. He felt too good.

"Good girl." Her words almost felt as good as her clenching around him. Remus tested out him being in control and using his words not sure if she would like them but the way her body reacted to them encouraged him to do it more.

"I~ C-close" Iris told him. Her body was overwhelmed with this feeling, she needed release or she might just pass out.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that" Remus understood what she meant because he could feel it. Feel her tightening around him as his thrusts hit the perfect spot.

"I'm com- moans comin- Fuck! Remus!" Iris moaned continuously through her orgasm that came like a huge wave. But another huge waves washed over her as he hit her bum again,

"I thought I~ Fuck!" Remus was about to speak harshly to her again but he couldn't finish his sentence. He released inside of her with a low growl that almost sent another wave of pleasure through her body.

With every nerve in his body resisting, he pulled out and Iris instantly collapsed into the mattress.

"Your a prick" Iris told him as her body was still trying to process the amount of pleasure she had just felt. This comment just made him chuckle and roll his eyes,

"That comments funny because if i remember correctly, you just came all over mine" Remus joined her in collapsing into the mattress, still panting and sweating from what they just did.

"Exactly what a prick would say" Iris commented back trying not to let his sweaty and out of breath appearance make her want to jump back on him.


	9. Who’s That?

Iris was on her way back to her dorm with a slight limp. She didn't want to admit it but Remus knew his way around a woman's body. She, so badly, wanted to stay angry at him for thinking he was forgiven just because he fucked her into oblivion.

Once she got to her dorm all she wanted to do was sleep but Cameron and Sloane were on her bed,

"What you cunts doing on my bed?" Iris asked as she made her way to her bed, forgetting that she had a limp.

"Why are you limpi-" Sloane got interrupted by Cameron who gasped loud enough for Charlotte to wake up.

"Cameron! If your going to be here be fucking quiet!" Charlotte groaned in a half-asleep voice then fell straight back asleep.

"Sorry." Cameron apologised with a huge smile on his face, "How was Remus?" He then turned to Iris who collapsed into her bed and leant against the headboard.

"Well, she's limping so must've been good?" Sloane questioned Iris excitedly. 

"I just wanted to sleep but seeing as you guys won't leave me alone until I tell you" Iris was incredibly tired from Remus and their little session but she was still excited to tell her friends,

"It. Was. Incredible. That man.. just knows what he's doing. Compared to the other boys I've had" She spoke with a wide smile and a blush she didn't know was there.

"And that's a lot to compare to" Cameron remarked earning him a slap on his arm from Iris and a cry of laughter from Sloane,

"Fuck off!" Iris told them with a stern look immediately stopping them from laughing.

Iris then told them every detail about the man who made her limp until Cameron decided to go back to bed. Sloane eased off her a bit but was still angry at her for sleeping with Toby but she knew that her friend would do anything to get what she wants so she couldn't exactly stop her.

Next Day

It was a Hogsmeade trip and Iris couldn't be more excited. Hogsmeade trip means getting pissed with her closest mates. She wasn't desperate to get drunk like a couple days ago but it was very fun anyway. 

Iris was still slightly limping after the night before but most people didn't notice and if they did, didn't say anything. She got ready into an outfit she quite liked, not that she was trying to impress someone but 'everyday is a fashion show' is something she lived by. 

Iris was now on her way to the village with the usual three (Cameron, Sloane and Toby),

"Guys, can I speak to Toby for a second?" Iris looked at the two gossiping about something who just looked at her and nodded before going back to their conversation. She just grabbed Toby's arm and stopped him for a second to walk behind the two.

"Sorry Toby. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Iris started already seeing the hurt in his eyes. She finally just understood what she did and how badly it hurt Toby and she just felt incredibly guilty. 

"No it's fine Iris. Sleeping with me just to get back at someone is totally not selfish" Toby replied with a harsh tone she never heard before but it was understandable, "You used me. I still lo- like you so I'll forgive you at some point but today isn't that day" He finished and walked off to join the gossiping duo again.

Iris was a bit taken back at his words and reaction but she couldn't blame him, what she did was wrong and she deserved a telling off. She caught up to Cameron and Sloane who told her Toby went off to see some of his mates from Hufflepuff.

They shopped around for some supplied they needed and a wide range of different chocolate from Honeydukes. Once they were all finished they retreated to the Three Broomsticks and sat at their usual booth near the front.

"So Toby hates you which I warned you about. You shouldn't of slept with him Iris" Sloane sounded a bit disappointed in Iris, a tone she had gotten use to in the past couple days.

"I know, I do feel bad, truly" Iris sighed while Cameron came back with three shots of something they didn't want to know.

"Come on, cheer up and let's get drunk!" He cheered and finished his shot being followed by the two girls.

They had a couple more shots to get them tipsy, just behind the line of drunk. Cameron was ranting about how no one agreed that Marcus Flint was hot while Sloane and Iris were crying with laughter.

"Cam! Have you seen his teeth?" Sloane exclaimed making Iris laugh even more until her stomach hurt and Cameron huffed in annoyance.

"Yes. Your just house prejudice. He's so hot but he's straight so no Flint dick for me" Cameron sighed while sipping his beer.

"I bet even that's crooked" Iris said in between her laughs that were finally calming down. Her comment just made Sloane fall off the side of the booth in laughter letting Cameron and Iris burst into another fit of laughter.

When they finally calmed down, Iris noticed a young witch sit at the bar with short purple hair, "Woah" Iris spoke while being taken back at the witch that definitely didn't go to Hogwarts.

"She is pretty" Cameron stated when he finally caught on that Iris' attention was on another person.

"Pretty? She's fucking sexy" Iris downed her drink to gain more confidence and then got up from the booth and straightened out her clothes, "Wish me luck" She winked down at her friends who winked back.

Iris made her way to the purple-haired woman at the bar until someone else caught her eye. Remus. He walked into the pub and walked towards the same woman Iris was making her way too.

Her eyes widened as far as humanly possible when she witnessed her professor rest his hand on the woman's lower back and kiss her.

She stared for a moment to see what would happen, Remus just sat down next to the woman and laughed at something she said. Iris turned back to Iris and Cameron who looked just as shocked as she did. But Iris wasn't shocked- well she was- but she was more angry and upset.

How fucking dare he. Obviously there was more to the story but she didn't care at that moment. As the tears started to fill her eyes, she stormed out the pub and back to the castle. 

Once she got to the castle she had one objective in her mind, fuck up his office. So she headed to the DADA classroom and up the stairs to his office. She always liked his office, it was just so.. him. But at that moment anything that reminded her of him, she wanted to ruin. Then she did.

Throwing parchment all over the place, books of all sorts being ripped apart. All while a waterfall of tears left her eyes.

While she was destroying his office, Sloane and Cameron grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him out the pub and into an alleyway.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Cameron shoved the older man in anger that he hurt his best friend.

Iris was still breaking things in Remus' office, punching the clock in his office. She then noticed an open parchment by the window.

Dear Remmy,

I haven't seen you in so long since you joined Hogwarts and I miss my boyfriend!

Just sending you a letter to tell you to meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow

Love you,

Your beautiful girlfriend :) xx

Iris scrunched up the paper and set it on fire.

"FUCK YOU!" She yelled at the top of her voice and sat back against his desk in hysterical tears.

How could he do this? He fucked her three times! And all along he was in a relationship. How could he do that to his girlfriend? What a fucking cheating cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise I'll make it up to you ;)


End file.
